


Umi-chan and Cockroaches

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cockroaches, F/F, I just wanna sleep, No Beta, but the cockroaches wont let me, its not gross i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Basically another KotoUmi nonsensical fluff.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Umi-chan and Cockroaches

The AC humming softly.

The soft and small snores coming from Umi.

Kotori can't think of anything more relaxing than this after ten hours of work. Ever since she started her own clothing brand, her schedule became more hectic than ever. From signing contracts, to interviewing who to hire, Kotori can't seem to have a break except for the time she spends with--

Kotori's eyes opened when she felt *something* crawl on her left foot. She stayed still for a moment, trying to figure what that is. When nothing happened, Kotori shrugged it off, deciding it was just Umi's feet grazing against her.

But she felt it again and this time it was longer than the first. The sensation of that *something* crawling on her skin creeped her out and Kotori slowly sat up to open the bedside lamp.

"Eeeeeek!" Kotori screamed as she hopped off the bed and ran towards the door, taking her worn-out favorite pillow with her. Umi stirred, slowly sitting up as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Kotori?"

"C-cock--"

"Wha-- Kotori, how shameless of you!"

"No! There's a cockroach on the bed!" Umi blinked as she followed where Kotori was looking and fair enough, there was indeed a cockroach- just sitting there with its antennaes twitching.

Still half-asleep, Umi grabbed the coackroach with one swift motion and crushed it with her fist. Kotori squeaked as she stared at Umi in disbelief, watching as the cockroach got completely crushed by Umi's fist.

Umi stopped what she was doing and stared at her clenched fist before her mouth slowly formed into an 'o'. Umi didn't know if she was way too sleepy to be scared or disgusted by this but she nonchantly got up from the bed, walked past Kotori and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The gray-haired girl was still shocked with what she just witnessed that she hasn't moved an inch from when Umi left for the bathroom to returning to their bedroom.

Umi yawned, "Kotori, what are you waiting for? The cockroach is gone now."

Kotori blinked before laughing awkwardly, "Ahaha, yeah thank you Umi-chan."

For the rest of the night, all Kotori can think about was the lifeless look on Umi's eyes as the cockroach got crushed under her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot was actually inspired by sleep-deprived me crushing a cockroach with my fist last year and a cockroach crawling on me just a few moments ago.
> 
> Seriously tho, I don't know where the cockroaches came from and its bugging me.


End file.
